User talk:CygnusDiamond
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HazeShot page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks Cool I'll keep that in mind. Also if you have any ideas or something. You know what I mean.HazeShot 19:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool.HazeShot 20:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Water Anime.PNG|Storm Aquario Cancer Anime.PNG|Mad Cancer Aries Anime.PNG|Clay Aries (Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Clay, Rock, as Rock Aries ED145B.) Sup. Aries!HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!!! 15:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan High Quality. Sorry for responding here, blocked at the other Wiki. Yeah I get them from the little short videos that Cartoon Network posts. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 22:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC)' dragonballzcentral_2138_297586906-1.gif MadokaBey.png Compare the Fusion Wheels. Most likely Dark Gasher D145.....WD. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 23:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC)' Dude, It's Dark Gasher with a Legend face bolt. It's probobly just Dark Gasher with a different face bolt, right? Yeah she battled to stop Rock Leone's PF from breaking after spinning so hard to defeat Libra, she shot him in to knock out Leone. She got out and then it was Ginga vs Yu, Yu won. Survival battle I think it was. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 01:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC)' Is that a Dark or Midnight Libra? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 00:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC)' The Problem Ya thats the problem with the Beast template I'm trying to fix it also sorry i'm really bad at explaining but i'll try. Ok when your editing the Libra page you must add another template called '''Template:Infobox/Animanga/End ' but the you must also make sure its under the beast template. For Example go to the code view mode and this is what the bottom of the template will look like. P.S. it wont be bold. |FirstAppManga = Volume 1, Chapter 3}} ' '{{Template:Infobox/Animanga/End}' If you don't understand then just tell me also we have already have a Libra DF145BS page.HazeShot 02:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) That Libra is the Beast inside Libra DF145BS.HazeShot 02:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What's your eMail, I have a DNA Code for you. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 04:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yupp. Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 16:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome! :) I'm glad that your happy our picture is the featured article of the month! Also, i'm making a project called P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Episodes. You see i'm trying to get all Beyblade episodes and put them on this wiki. I only did 2 so far so check them out. They are Pegasus Has Landed! and Libra Disappears. So please tell the others about this and get more people to join. We really need all the help we can get. :) User talk:EdBoy3 Ahem? Dark Leone. Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 20:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay, but I never watched this episode so give me time to watch it, i'm going to watch it gives a synopsis. This is how it will work, you make the pages and I make the synopsis okay? PS: I got another episode, it's Vengeful Gasher, check it out! :) User talk:EdBoy3 ... Please compare, the dark wheel. Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 21:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Remember Me! Hi, I herd you went here, ahh.. Change your icon if you don't like Bakugan anymore. Oh can you do those cool pictures like Dharak with Airkor, but can make me one with a Stealth Lumino Dragonoid with a Chompixx? From Bakugan Wiki THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The Beyblade looks like Dark Leone with a different face bolt and what is the spin track and performance tip. Also is it Dark Leone ED145B or Dark Leone C145B.HazeShot 20:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I bought a Random Booster 5 off Amazon. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) WELL DUH I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait till it gets here. I'm hoping for Burn Unicorno, Poison Unicorno, or Ray Fireblaze. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) -_- it's Beafowl, stupid. Here Ill change it back to Kerbex. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Tripod didn't know that way you, the person just wasn't signing at it was annoying me. Can you see Kerbex?!?!?! 50px Rule 14 50px 01:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC)